Bisphenol A (2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane) is commercially prepared by condensing 2 moles of phenol with a mole of acetone in the presence of an acid catalyst. The phenol is present in a molar excess of the stoichiometric requirement. Currently, the purification of bisphenol A is a costly multi-step procedure entailing distillations, crystallizations, solvent extractions, evaporations and like procedures. Where bisphenol A is separated from the contaminants and purified by crystallization, a mother liquor is obtained. The mother liquor, after distillation, forms a mother liquor residue which contains lower boiling reaction by-products, bisphenol A and higher boiling reaction by-products to name a few components. This mother liquor residue is a tarry residue which still contains valuable, recoverable materials. There exists a need for a method to recover the valuable, recoverable materials from the mother liquor residue.